


Creatures of the Black Forest

by Aceofjesters



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Birds, Blood, Cuddles, Death, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofjesters/pseuds/Aceofjesters
Summary: There aren’t many safe places to hide anymore, anywhere where you can’t be seen is a good hiding place.
Relationships: Big Bird (Lobotomy Corporation)/Reader, Bird of Judgement (Lobotomy Corporation)/Reader, Punishing Bird (Lobotomy Corporation)/Reader, judgement bird (lobotomy corporation)/reader
Kudos: 10





	Creatures of the Black Forest

The streets were filled with screams and blood which is why you chose to go hide in the woods. The sweepers were less likely to look there for food so you had better odds. Also they had no long range weapons so if you could keep a distance you’d be fine...probably. If you weren’t it’s not like you’d live to tell anyway. Chances are you’d get killed by something you didn’t even see coming which at least then you were likely not to know it’s coming. You remembered the woods were called something like the ‘Black forest’ though you weren’t sure why it was called that. Probably because it was almost pitch black in the forest, the sun and moon never touched the land making there be no natural light aside from anything surrounding the area or if someone brought a light source. You didn’t think that far ahead. You could probably make a fire but that would get attention and that’s the last thing you need. The sweepers would see it, though they usually avoided the forest.

The ground around you started to shake, it felt like a minor earthquake you could barley see the tree you fell onto. You held onto it and after the shaking continued you realized it was footsteps. Something big was walking towards you. You climbed up the tree to the best of you extent. You figured whatever it was that was coming would be far too heavy to climb up the tree. The trees were shaking, you could hear the trees creaking and even a few branches snapping. You couldn’t tell if your eyes were open anymore. Everything was so dark. It was close and when you looked down you could only see glowing eyes. Lots of them. They were a very beautiful amber, the eyes were almost hypnotic. They were calming to look into. You realized all the eyes were looking at you, and they were far too close together and similar to belong to different animals. It made clicking noises at you. It had a lantern and lifted it to shake it in front of you. It looked so inviting. You hadn’t realized how cold it was getting, and besides if it wanted to hurt you it would have tried to grab you, right?

You didn’t know what compelled you too, but you hopped out of the tree. The short haze you were in wore off when you felt the air rush past you. You were going to break something when you hit the ground...but you didn’t hit the ground. Or if you did it didn’t feel the same. It was soft and fuzzy like a dog, warm too. You felt like letting sleep engulf you. You realized it was moving underneath you. You could hear a heartbeat. Oh, you landed on the creature. You expected it to snap and try to kill you. It was shaking. It whined and you looked over to see tears in its eyes. It was crying. You thought it would probably be best to run away. But you didn’t. You rubbed its head and tried to shush it. It seemingly, plopped on the ground. It’s lantern was dropped and in the light you could see the face of the creature better. It looked like a bird with lots of eyes and it’s beak, well you weren’t sure if you could call it a beak, was the same abyss of darkness that colored the rest of it. It’s fur was pitch black even in the light. 

It was cooing after a couple minutes of being told everything would be ok. Once it quieted dies you paused, you could hear foot steps. They weren’t nearly as heavy as this birds but by the sound there was some considerable weight behind whoever was walking. You slide down the side of the bird opposite to the lantern and tried to hide behind the bird. Whatever it was stopped in front of the bird. You peeked over and saw it in the light of the lantern...it...was another bird? Unlike this one it had very long legs and...it’s eyes were covered in bandages. You wondered if it could even see you. Maybe it couldn’t because it had no eyes? But it had to have known where it was going since stopped before it could step on the bigger bird. Wait it was taller than the big one just lankier. Oh, it even had visible ears. They were both the same dark black and you wondered if they were the same species. That didn’t seem right since the talk one looked like a beakless crane and the big one looked like a turkey minus the feathered tail. You ducked back when it turned in your direction.

Somthing hit you on the side of the head making you yelp. You thought someone had thrown something at you but when you looked up you noticed it was a small bird. It was bright white with a blotch of red on its stomach. Was this forest only inhabited by birds? You tried to stand up only to hit your head on something. You looked up to see the masked bird had leaned over the big bird and you had head butted it in the jaw. It seemed completely unfazed and looked at you despite having no visible eyes. The big bird had stood up by now and you figured they were going to kill you. Before you could even stand up the tall bird was on in front of you and you had no where to run. The tall bird reached a wing out and grabbed your hand. It helped you up. The fluffy bird nuzzled you almost knocking you over. The little bird landed on your head. The tall bird patted you on the head before making some weird noise and walking back over to the big bird. You nudged little bird off of your head and as soon is it did you ran away. 

The darkness consumed you again, you didn’t know where you were going you just wanted to get away incase they changed their minds about leaving you be. You only knew that you were reaching the edge of the Forest because you there was some light starting to seep through the trees. You couldn’t hear them following so you assumed they didn’t care. Then you ran straight into something metallic. You fell back from the impact and looked up to see a sweeper. Wait, they weren’t supposed to be this far out. You looked around and realized there was another beside it. It slashed at you but a scale got in the way and stopped it’s swing. It was the long birds scale! It tilted the scale to the side and a fallow came from the grown hanging the sweeper...maybe running was a good idea. The other sweeper was about to attack but the little bird slammed into it and knocked it’s helmet off. Before it could do anything you saw glowing eyes behind it. And like that it’s head was gone. The big bird ate it’s head...you were frozen.

The body fell to the ground with a thud and silence filled the air. The big bird approached you and leaned on your shoulder before sitting down next to you. It lifted up your hand and put it on its head. You just sat there confused before gently patting it. The white bird landed in your lap and nestled down while the long bird sat down next to you and wrapped its ‘arms’ around you. You felt...safe. You weren’t sure why but you felt this would be better then retiring back to the ruins of the city.


End file.
